Metamorphosis
by lrn2
Summary: Maybe a change of scenery will do Naruto's heart good along with revenge on Konoha. Temari x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

First story ever on fanfiction so don't flame me too badly

First story ever on fanfiction so don't flame me too badly.

Just to let you know, this will not be a Naruto x Sakura fic because I think that Sakura just goes with Sasuke more. They're not really my favorite characters. If you think differently, please don't be offended. Pairing instead is Naruto x Temari (favorite female character) On to the story. Trust me there will be dark naruto you can expect that, just not in the first few chapters.

I don't own naruto. There, now you can't sue me.

**Bold**-kyuubi talking

_Italics_- someone thinking or Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Flashback

/- change of scene

Story has been re-edited to make chapters longer and the characters more developed.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**Metamorphosis**

"Go away demon, we don't want you here anymore" shouted a villager. "Yeah, it's time you were killed" another said with a sneer. Naruto turned and looked at the angry mob of people yelling at him. He saw Sakura among them. "Sakura-chan, help!" he begged. "You broke your promise to me. How could you do that? Do us all a favor and get out of here!" Naruto stared at Sakura as if she had slapped him. Naruto's heart broke into pieces. His crush had just treated him like the villagers did. It was too much too take. _How had this happened?_

Flashback

He and his friends sat in a restaurant talking. They had not seen each other in ages being too busy with missions from Tsunade. "HOW DID YOUR MISSION GO NARUTO?" Lee yelled. Lee had finally gotten ridden of the bowl haircut and the green jumpsuit but was still the same lee everyone knew and loved. "Just fine, it was only a B-rank mission after all. I can handle missions. Believe it!!" Everyone laughed at the number one hyperactive ninja. 

Three ninjas walked in and over to the booth where everyone was sitting. One of them asked "the hokage orders the attendance of you at her office stat" Everyone wondered why would she want all of them at her office.

They arrived to find the council and Sasuke sitting in one of the chairs that was around a table. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru glared at the traitor of the village. Sasuke seemed to ignore the glares with an aloof expression. Tsunade starting the meeting announced "the council has decided that Sasuke shall be reinstated as a jounin" All the boys mouth dropped. _What the heck !?_

Naruto ran out of the office with a frown slamming the door on his way out. _Sasuke betrays the village and gets off scot free while we have to be in the hospital for weeks just because of the injuries he gave us. That is so unfair. _Punching the wall in frustration, he didn't notice a villager beside him. The villager seeing such immense power ran off to tell the others. 

As Naruto walked down the street , he began to notice mothers hiding their children away from them and their husbands sharpening swords and knifes. _What has the villagers so riled up? _A mob appeared at the end of the street he was on. "What going on here?"

End Flashback

Neji, Lee and the others looked out at the commotion in the street all thinking _What's going here? _They could't rush out and kill innocent people. The group was stuck watching helpless while the all the elders except Tsunade smirked at the scene.

Naruto looked left and right and couldn't see an escape. Villagers left and right started throwing rocks at him. He couldn't take much more of this.

He closed his eyes and appeared in front of a huge dungeon, cage of the kyuubi.

**What do you want weakling?**

The monster glanced at Naruto and sensed that something was troubling him.

_Kyuubi all I ask of you right now is too give me enough power to escape from Konoha_

**Alright, but only since I don't want people thinking that my container may be weak. I will definitely not allow that.**

Outside Naruto's mind, the villagers including Sakura wondered in the boy was unconscious. Suddenly they felt an overwhelming power source nearby. Danger was in the air. Villagers soon realized it was coming from the container of the kyuubi. Red charka was covering the body of the boy giving him red highlights in his blond hair. His whiskers became thick and wide. Naruto opened his eyes and everyone looked in horror at his eyes. No longer were they a stunning blue but a dark shade of red in slits.

Naruto stormed through the crowd knocking out whoever was in his way until he was out of the village. He turned around let out a ferocious yell making everyone in town piss themselves if they hadn't already.

Marking a line through his leaf protector, Naruto became a missing nin at the age of 15.

/

Ten years later…

"Looks like I'm back to this ugly trashed place, Konoha", mumbled a stranger in a red cloak. He was approaching the gates quickly jumping off the trees to land on the ground. _Man, the wall protecting this city is pathetic. I could flick it and it would collapse. Maybe I should just to scare them. What about it Kyuubi?_

**What ever, you mortal. As long as you get your revenge, I'll be happy. How about it? Walking in and destroying every building in sight. Muwhahahaha! **_Not now Kyuubi, it will be sweeter once everyone feels like I wouldn't hurt a fly. Once that happens, surprise! What a splendid way to get my revenge._

The stranger continued walking to the gate. He was approached by the guards. "Who goes there? Enemy or foe? Let me check your papers now. Hand them over." As the stranger handed them over the guards checked him over. He felt a powerful aura coming for the stranger. _This guy could kill me if I got him mad. _He checked the papers and found something wrong. He started to look"I'm sorry, but your papers don't check out so if you could wait-

The stranger had already gone into the village. The guard tried to call after him but mysterious man had turned the corner before he could him.

He took off his cloak to reveal his blond hair with red highlights, pointed ears and the same thin lines on his cheeks. As he walked through the town, you could hear girls swooning. He neared the ramen shop to see if anyone he knew was there.

"Choji stop being such a pig. Shikamaru stop being so lazy" drifted from the shop.

The stranger recognized the voice. It was Ino's. He put back on the cloak so he wouldn't be recognized and walked inside and sat at the counter. The container of the Kyuubi looked down the counter. There was a beautiful blond woman sitting there with an orange skirt and white blouse on yelling at two guys, one with a ponytail and the other with a hat on. The woman was too busy yelling to realize that someone was staring at her.

Hokage's tower:

_It's been ten years now, since he left. I wonder where he is, hopefully alive and well. _Tsunade sat at her desk with a bottle of sake. Paperwork sat in a messy stack next to her. Tsunade was too busy missing Naruto to file or do any work. It was the anniversary of the day he left. She remembered how the citizens had partied for a week until Naruto's friends had crashed the party attacking anyone in sight. It had taken at least 10 jounin just to stop them. She drank more sake as she looked at more pictures

Her remembering was cut short when a guard knocked on the door. "Come in." The guard stood in front of her sweaty from hurrying here. _It must be a emergency._ "What is it? Is there a problem?"

The guard replied after catching his breath, "We have a stranger loose in the village and the villagers are complaining that behaving suspiciously."

"You and several guards catch him and bring him here. We'll figure out what to do then," Tsunade ordered. The guard vanished from sight to round up others. Tsunade realizing that she had stood up, sat back down with her mind on the matter on hand.

/

Back at Ichikaru:

_Would they just shut up! All I want is some freakin ramen but nooo I have to get the yell at everybody Ino show!_ The stranger glared at the girl wishing she would shut her mouth. He watched the conversation in silent anger.

"Shikamaru, stop being so lazy, Sensei wanted us to practice for any new missions we might have.

"This is so troublesome."

"Don't tell me it's troublesome, it's you being so difficult!"

"Ino, calm down, let us eat some ramen and we'll join you in a minute. Now let's see which flavor should I get? I like this one and this one and ooh that one is good too."

_Well at least I know they haven't changed. _Suddenly he noticed a few people dressed in guard clothes enter the shop. They walked to the loud group of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino and talked to them about something. Naruto couldn't hear because he wasn't very close. He was so absorbed in his thinking he hadn't noticed that everyone in the shop was looking at him. The container looked toward the group of guards. One came forward and announced "You are to be assisted to the Hokage's tower." Another one stepped forward. He noticed this one had long hair and pale eyes. It was Neji. Neji said with a smirk, "Give up quietly and there won't be a ruckus. It's not you destiny to beat us. "

Naruto stood up in a hurry and looked to see if there was a way to escape without revealing his identity. He put his hands together and did a few jutsus and the next thing the guards saw was a rush of wind because the stranger was gone.

"Split up and find him. We must before he makes any trouble. He seems to be a dangerous one. Be cautious." The lead guard announced. The other guards vanished. Naruto walked down the street oblivious to the stares he was given. Who else would walk through a town during a sunny day with a hood on? That was just looking for trouble. _Now let's see where could the old hag be? I hope she hasn't sold my apartment just because I was gone for ten years._

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Tower:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE. HE WAS RIGHT IN YOUR SIGHT AND YOU LET HIM GO!! YOU IMBECILE!!" Said guess who(Tsunade).

"I'm sorry Hokage but he just vanished. Don't worry, we're sending out our finest ninja to find him. I guarantee we will find him in five minutes." assured the guard.

Back in town:

A group of young jounin walked or more like jumped through the town looking for their target that had disappeared out of thin air. Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Tenten were asking every citizen if they had seen a stranger in a red cloak. Almost all of them had pointed in the same direction with their hands shaking saying that they had felt a huge killing intent. Thanking the citizens, the group continued on. They searched the whole town except for the practicing fields. After they had finished, they all agreed to search in the last place they hadn't searched. They found the stranger sitting in a tree looking at the sky. If Shikamaru wasn't there with them, they would have thought the stranger was him. Sasuke ran over to the tree sending fire out of his fingers onto the tree burning the tree down leaving nothing but ash.

The stranger jumped into the air and landed several feet from the burning tree. He pulled a sword out holding it with his right hand. Sasuke rushed him turning his sharingan on, jumped into the air and performed _Dragon Fire technique._ The stranger just avoided his attach as if someone had just thrown a dodge ball at him.

Using his sword, Naruto rushed at the ninja in front of him. _He will pay for what he has done with his life. He's the one that probably told him of our fight at Valley of the End. _He performed several jabs at Sasuke who narrowly dodged them. Sasuke managed to get a hold of Naruto cloak and pushed it back revealing the person the group had not seen in ten years.

Everyone including Sasuke yelled, exclaimed, and/or screamed,

NARUTO!!

Mentally putting on his goofy mask, he smiled and laughed.

Hopping back in forth on his feet, he exclaimed "Come on you guys, come on, I always did want to see if I could beat all you guys."

Sakura slowly walked forward to Naruto leaving all of the surprised shinobi. She looked almost nervous. Stopping in front of Naruto, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Naruto for what I said. I was just sad about Sasuke. I didn't mean it."

Naruto gently patted his hand on her back trying to comfort her, all the while saying, "It's all right Sakura, why would I remember something I know you didn't mean." _Yeah right, she's been saying stuff to me like that since I've known her. _

Meanwhile, Hinata worked up the nerve to ask her ex-crush the question that was everyone's mind. "Where have you been?

Before Naruto could speak a word, Sasuke spoke "You have to go to the Hokage dope and explain why you have most of the shinobi chasing after you."

"No way, teme, why would I do that?" Naruto answered with a smirk. And with that statement, he disappeared. The group was mesmerized. How could the number one hyperactive ninja disappear so fast? Only the ANBU and the Yellow Flash could do that. They split up to find him.

/

Thanks for reading, make sure to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back with a new re-edited chapter

Hello, I'm back with a new re-edited chapter. I hope you like my re-edited story far better than the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

/

Naruto headed towards the Hokage's tower with his hood down. The villagers soon realizing that the Kyuubi container was back glared at him with hatred. Naruto quickly walked to the nearest fruit stand and knocked it down threatening "Watch it you pathetic human." The seller backed away slowly before turning around and running down the road. Naruto snickered and continued on. He soon arrived thinking about what her reaction would be. He went in.

As soon as he opened the door and went inside, a yell was heard. He was slammed into the wall by a relieved Tsunade. Tsunade started talking. "Naruto where have you been? Don't you know we've been worried?" At this question, Naruto broke away from the Hokage glaring at her. "How come then I was sent out of this village in such a horrible way? You lie when you say such a statement to me."

Naruto turned to walk out, but a grab onto his wrist stopped him. Tsunade swung him around to set him straight. "You think I wanted to let the traitor back in? The only reason you were kicked out and Sasuke was allowed back in is because of the elders on that damned council so don't come yelling at me about it, okay? I didn't lie either. I meant every word I said so you don't forget it." Tsunade went to sit down at her desk and pulled out some sake.

The hyperactive ninja stomped out of the door with such a huge angry intent that nobody bothered him as he walked out the tower.

The team of ninja still searched for Naruto and found him punching a tree leaving big dents behind. They were awed by his immense power. Sakura and Ino quickly ran over to lecture him. "Why did you leave Naruto, you dope, why did you do such a thing?" That was it. Naruto lost control yelling at the group.

"Oh put a sock in it. This village hates me and I bet they were having a party after I left. Don't tell I'm wrong because you know I'm right. Besides, when have you treated me nicely Sakura," Naruto spat "saying such things as ooh, Sasuke's hurt, he's so much important than Naruto, Naruto why would you hurt Sasuke-kun so much. You were trying to kill him weren't you?"

"Naruto, Sakura didn't mean all of that. She was stressed out. SO cool down Naruto," explained Ino.

"Don't come talking to me with that bull because you're a big fat hypocrite. You're always yelling at everyone just because they make a mistake. Deal with it. Nobody's perfect, not even you Ino."

Before Ino could attack him, Shikamaru put his arm in front of her, successfully cutting her off.

Shikamaru shouted at Naruto. "Hey chill out Naruto, this is becoming way too troublesome for everyone."

Naruto seemed to calm down for a moment before finally settling into his trademark smirk. "Sorry, you guys guess I was just stressed out for a moment. Heh,"

Hinata leaped in to say "That's alright Naruto, I'm sure you were just angry about something."

The others murmured their agreement. Lee jumped in as well.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL US ABOUT YOUR TRIP OF YOUTHFULNESS. DID YOU MEET ANY PEOPLE THAT SHARE THE YOUTHFULNESS YOU POSESS?"

Naruto turned down the offer. "Thanks but I think that I'll just wait until the sand siblings have come. I'm sure obaa-chan would have sent for them by now."

They agreed to meet later on to catch up. Sasuke stepped out of the crowd. "Hey dobe, shouldn't we pick up where we left off?

"Oh, you mean with me having a hole in my chest, no thank you." Sasuke looked slightly guilty at this comment. Naruto patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Emotions don't look good on you, pretty boy."

Then he walked off into the sunset to find a hotel for the night.

After he had checked into the inn, he brought his stuff to his room to settle down for the evening. He sat down in a chair by the bed thinking about the day's events. _So far I've yelled at the Hokage, my ex-friends and scared some of the villagers. I would say this had been a very productive first day back. _He took a shower and settled down for the night.

The next day:

The village was a mess. The Hokage monument was covered in graffiti, the trees were teepeed, the fruit stands were knocked down and there was a message on the fence surrounding the village saying simply "Your demon is back". All the older shinobi had a good guess over who had created this chaos but they didn't want to confront him in fear of what he would do. Naruto had of course done this but nobody had any proof, only theories.

Naruto changed into a different outfit with a jacket with a hood covering his face. He walked down the village market looking interested in the fact that the villagers were cleaning up his mess. _It's only the beginning._ **Wahoo! Let's get this revenge started. You do not know how long I have been waiting for this.** (The Kyuubi is a bit OC, I'm making like a party animal since he is a fox after all) _What's up with you?_ **Oh … nothing. **Naruto sweat dropped at this obvious lie. Naruto decided to have an early lunch at where else but his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. He may have hated the village, but how could he hate a place that had only shown him comfort and food. It was the only place in the village that had not been touched by the vandal.

Walking into Ichiraku, a mysterious person recognized Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Choji, Ino, and Lee sitting in a booth. The person sat at the counter in a seat right in front of their booth. Ordering quickly, the stranger started to eavesdrop making sure it wasn't too obvious. The conversation went like this:

"My dear Sakura, what do you think is wrong with our friend, Naruto?" asked Lee.

"I don't know but he had no right to mock me like that. That was so embarrassing," replied Sakura.

"It was kind of true though, Sakura," pointed out Ino.

"What! He insulted you too, piggy," insulted Sakura.

"Who you calling piggy, forehead girl?"

"Shut up! You're just trying to bring me down so you can get Sasuke and it's not going to work"

"You women are so troublesome with your pointless argument," muttered Shikamaru banging his head against the table.

"Hinata, are you too bothered about Naruto?" questioned Lee.

Hinata pushing her forefingers and looking nervous answered "He did admit he was angry about something, maybe that's it." Hinata even though she didn't like being the center of attention, she had stopped stuttering. Hinata had also grown a little bit taller and had finally taken off that heavy coat revealing her shape underneath. To her Naruto was a brother and he had taken off without saying goodbye which bothered her greatly.

Lee had finally traded in his jumpsuit for something more fashionable. He still had a crush on Sakura (poor boy) but he had something close of a sisterly relationship with Hinata as he had supported her when she had found Naruto had left. Sakura really hadn't changed except for her outfit. She had let out her inner self a few years back.

(In case you were wondering about Choji, here's what he was thinking the whole time: food, Food, FOOD!! So much delicious food!)

Sakura and Ino distracted by Lee and Hinata noticed that a stranger had a bowl of hot ramen sitting in front of them but wasn't eating it. Sakura came to a quick conclusion.

"Hey, what are you doing eavesdropping to us?"

They could hear muttered curses as the stranger quickly downed their ramen, paid and started to walk out the shop when suddenly …

"Forehead girl was talking to you. You better answer". Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee turned to look at the stranger. _Who is this stranger? They have to be dumb not to answer the most troublesome girls in the village._ The customers looked at the confrontation with interest.

"I don't have to answer to two bimbos like you two," answered the stranger. Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and Choji had the same thought. _They shouldn't have said that. _Ino and Sakura had matching red faces. They glared at the stranger and then without warning attacked him. The Kyuubi container avoided but in the process knocked down his hood.

"Who are you?"

It was a girl, probably in her early twenties, that was standing in front of them. She glared Sakura and Ino in the eye and replied "Why should I tell you? You're not the boss of me."

The Hokage tower:

Tsunade was worried. Naruto had never acted like that before. _I mean, he's like the number one hyperactive ninja. _She decided to call in reinforcements to see if she could find out what was wrong. She had seen the town and this was a big crisis. _Now let's see, who would probably still be friends with Naruto. Obviously not a single one person in the village qualifies but what of other villages like Suna? The sand siblings!! Of course! _She got in contact with them. The sand siblings agreed to travel to Konoha after dealing with a few things to make sure Suna would remain protected. Tsunade told them to hurry as soon as possible.

After a couple of weeks:

At the Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sat worried about her village's safety. For the past couple of days, the new Naruto had wrecked shops that wouldn't let him in when he was young. He had become quite the prankster in ten years with setting up booby traps for the villagers to get caught in. None of the shinobi knew where his quarters were. Countless groups of villagers had been complaining to her but what could she do? Naruto wouldn't listen to her.

Meanwhile in a hidden area:

_Man, it is so worth it to see their faces _Naruto thought about today's events. Burning down buildings just to see the ashen, fallen faces of the owners. **Serves them right. Now what else are we going to do? Don't tell me you're done. Prank! Prank! **(oh my gosh, he sounds like a frat boy.) Naruto thought about all the shinobi in the village. What could he do to them? He quickly noticed that he had not seen Iruka anywhere _I wonder where he could be? _

At Iruka's place:

Iruka sat quietly on his couch thinking about the old days before Naruto had left. He seemed to be stuck in the old days. Slowly, he had started to become more and more depressed. Not even Guy could cheer him up and that was really saying something. His friends were worried about him. He didn't even smile or laugh anymore. All of his happiness had left with Naruto. Since he hadn't gone out, he hadn't heard about Naruto's return.

He heard a knock on his door. _Now who could that be? _He got up to answer the door and found that someone had left some ramen on his doorstep with a note attached to it. He picked up to read it:

Dear Iruka,

I'm back! If you want to see me, meet me at the ramen place where we used to eat. You know where it is. Nice to be back!

-Naruto Uzamaki

To say that Iruka was surprised was an under statement, he jumped up and down yelling out for the whole world to hear. He quickly ran back inside to clean up. His hermit years were over.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter

I'm back with another chapter. The sand siblings will probably arrive a little later in the story. Just to warn you, lots of jumping around this chapter. Sorry if you don't understand everything, but if you have questions review and send them to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

/

At the ramen bar:

Naruto was sitting at the counter eating some beef ramen when Iruka came in. Iruka didn't see anyone that looked like Naruto so he went to sit at the counter. Naruto had on his hood.

Naruto quickly mumbled to Iruka "I'm Back! Believe it!". Iruka stared at the man, this was Naruto! _Naruto sure has grown up! Maybe it was better that he didn't grow up here! It's been a Love Sasuke club lately. _As Naruto and Iruka caught up, Naruto felt a twang of guilt at the fact that Iruka had withdrawn from society after he had left.

Naruto quickly fought down the urge to beg on the ground for forgiveness. He did have a reputation to keep after all.

On a trail in the forest:

Temari leaned against a tree in thought. She was finally going to see Naruto. Every time she heard his name, she felt her heart flutter. She seemed to have endless daydreams about him and her and their children. She wondered if his personality had changed any. His appearance certainly had changed. It HAD been ten years.

Kankuro and Gaara had made a fire to cook the fish they had caught. Kankuro was cleaning his puppets while Gaara watched cautiously over his siblings. It didn't matter that he was the youngest. He was still stronger than both of them.

He had been suspecting for a while now that Temari had harbored feelings for Naruto. He was perfectly okay with this even though he would never say it out loud. Naruto had saved him from Subaku, the demon inside of him. It was time to return the favor.

In the middle of another path outside the village:

_Where could he be? _A stranger stood leaning against a tree. He was nine years old with brown hair and blue eyes. If you saw him on the street, he would look like a clone of Naruto. He had a sword staff with hidden blades on his back. With him being so young, nobody would suspect that actually he was a dangerous person to be messed with.

Along with him was a little girl, about five years old. She had blond hair in pigtail with green eyes. Dressed in blue, the girl had two daggers on the hooked onto the belt she wore all the times. She was sitting on a log eating pocky while looking at the boy. She wasn't worried at all. There were going to see him soon.

"Sit down big brother," the little girl said.

"Not right now Sayuri (this means little lily, that is so cute)," the boy replied "we have to find him soon."

"How could we Abaven (meaning protector, I think it fits him), when he covered his tracks so well?"

"Trust me, we will find him whether he wants us too or not," promised the boy with determination in his eyes.

Time skip (a couple of days)

At the Konoha gates:

The sand siblings finally arrived at the Hidden Village. They were let in by the guards. Tsunade had told them to talk to her as soon as they got into town. As they walked through the village, they noticed that noone was glaring at Gaara. Temari thought it might have been because of Naruto. After deciding to see if they could catch him at Ichiraku, the siblings sat down to enjoy a meal. Temari saw that Iruka was sitting there looking thoughtful as if he were thinking of someone. _Could it be Naruto, please let it be Naruto …_

"Hey Iruka-sama, where's Naruto?" asked Kankuro taking his hood off to reveal his blond hair.

"Well, I don't know. Last time I saw him was a couple of days ago. We just sat and caught up. He's probably hiding out somewhere though."

Temari coming out of her thoughts joined the conversation. "Now why would that be?"

"Oh, haven't you noticed all the destruction around here. People suspect it was Naruto that did it. He did say he would get revenge after all."

The sand siblings left after saying chatting some more with Iruka. When they reached the hokage office and opened the door, they heard loud crying. Temari rushed over to the crying Tsunade. "What's wrong Hokage-sama?" asked Temari looking worried.

"It's Naruto, he blames me for his banish. He won't let me explain at all. Temari he's like a son to me and I would hate if my son hated me like Naruto does at the moment," explained Tsunade. Gaara just stood there looking impassive but if you looked closely you could see his eyes swimming with emotion.

Meanwhile:

Sayuri and Abaven approached the gates slowly with their weapons. After getting the ok by the guards, they hurried inside. They were trying to find someone inside the village. Abaven could tell they were near him as they felt huge loads of heat coming from somewhere in the village.

Sayuri stared at her brother wondering what he was thinking about. While he was busy thinking, he wasn't paying attention to the outside world. It was up to her to watch for anything bad. She wished she had her brother back.

Since it happened, her brother had changed drastically. No more smiles and laughter, now there were scowls and frowns. She had tried her best to change his personality back, but he was now like a block of ice in front of others. Being five years old, the only thing she could do was look cute and act cute.

Abaven noticed that there was red flames swirling around in the air in thin wispy tentacles. He didn't want her to get hurt so before she could react, he pulled her close to him and whispered "Go check into the hotel for us. It's too dangerous for you to come with me." He knew that she wanted to go so it was going to be hard to convince her.

"No way, I'm going with you. I have every right to be going."

"Sayuri, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I won't I have-

"Look here Sayuri," Abaven interrupted "I know how things work better than you and I know that you will get hurt if you don't stay behind." Abaven jumped out of sight before she could follow him. Sayuri pouted a little before she remembers Abaven had taught her before how to sense someone's chakra. That was before he become silent and deadly. Sayuri secretly followed her brother knowing he would kill her if he saw her. She hid behind a shop oblivious to the danger in front of her. All she saw was Abaven who stood in midst of a crowd watching one of the stores being consumed by fire as various people tried to stop it.

He gazed amazed at the sight in front of him. If he wasn't so brave, he wouldn't have been able to stand and watch them running around and putting the fire out. Abaven then spotted the person he was looking for. Now the only question was how can he confront him?

Sayuri could see her brother across from the stranger. He was probably thinking on how to confront the guy, she thought. It didn't seem too hard. _All you had to do was walk up to him and say something._

The guy turned and walked away from the scene. Abaven quietly followed with Sayuri behind both of the males.

Far away from the fire, Abaven began following closer behind his target. His target sensed his presence and took a turn into an alley between two shops. Abaven hesitated before going in the alley. Sayuri, however, decided to find some clues of her own. She was sure that he would be able to handle anything that came his way. She left to search the town.

Abaven watched as the alley led them to another part of town. The target walked out of the alley as if he weren't being followed. When Abaven turned the corner, he realized the target was nowhere to be seen. Cursing under his breath, he bitterly decided to find his sister before doing anything else.

/

At the Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sat worried about her village's safety. For the past couple of days, the new Naruto had wrecked shops that wouldn't let him in when he was young. He had become quite the prankster in ten years with setting up booby traps for the villagers to get caught in. None of the shinobi knew where his quarters were. Countless groups of villagers had been complaining to her but what could she do? Naruto wouldn't listen to her.

Meanwhile in a hidden area:

_Man, it is so worth it to see their faces _Naruto thought about today's events. Burning down buildings just to see the ashen, fallen faces of the owners. **Serves them right. Now what else are we going to do? Don't tell me you're done. Prank! Prank! **Naruto thought about all the shinobi in the village. What could he do to them?

Naruto found the other shinobi sparring at the training field. Bearing a grin, he walked over to the group. Currently, Hinata and Tenten were fighting with the others watching on the sidelines. Hinata and Tenten stopped when they noticed Naruto walking up. Sasuke smirked as he challenged Naruto for a fight. They traded their usual insults and got into fighting positions. Before they could start, Naruto spoke,

"Hey, why don't you all take me on at the same time? I could beat all of you."

The others, specifically the guys, became slightly angered at the challenge and vowed in their minds to pound him into the ground. After spreading out, the battle began.

Sasuke rushed forward, the first one to attack, send his chidori into Naruto's chest like he did before. But Naruto was not to be fooled by it this time. He narrowly avoided it only to set off a trap Kurenai had set up. _Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Blind Death) _she shouted. The roots from the nearby trees shot up to wind around Naruto's feet. He couldn't move. Sakura moved in to sucker punch him. Before she could reach him, Naruto made hand signs and yelled _Toton Jutsu _and vanished from the spot. Sakura halted in her attack as she and the other shinobi wondered where he had gone.

_Sensatu Suisho _someone yelled. The group of ninja turned around to see that they were surrounded in a circle of water. Piercing needles flew from the water. Shrieks of pain could be heard in the distance. When the water vanished only a few shinobi still stood, Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke had used fireballs to evaporate the water so that the rest could stop the needles. The shinobi that weren't standing were laying on the ground with various injuries. _Looks like Jiraiya (Sorry I don't know how to spell his name) and Haku really did teach me something after all thought Naruto._ Shikamaru couldn't use his shadow imitation technique because Naruto kept moving. Neji's eyes were useless when he couldn't see Naruto. The trench knives that Asuma owned couldn't' get a scratch on Naruto. It was all left to Kakashi and Sasuke. They both activated their sharingan.

Asuma sent a signal to Sasuke. Then he did some hand movements and shouted "_Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Ash Product)._ Asuma blew out a cloud of superheated ash. It surrounded Naruto until he no longer could be seen. Sasuke jumped into the cloud with kunai aimed to kill. Kakashi made sure that Naruto could not escape the cloud by surrounding it with a fire ring.

When the cloud vanished, all Kakashi and Asuma could see was Sasuke laying on the ground with a variety of cuts. They hurried over to him. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"How would I know? One minute he was here and the next he's not. The dobe probably ran away."

"Teme, what are you talking about?" asked someone behind the group. They turned around to see no one but then felt something cut them. Also they heard two jutsu being whispered "_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)" "Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)". _Wind blades sliced the jounins' bodies as they tried not to fall. By that time, Sasuke was up and ready to go. With the jounins occupied with trying to stop the bleeding, Sasuke performed hand signs. "_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)" _He took in a deep breath and when he exhaled fire came out directly at Naruto. He was like a flamethrower. Naruto took a dive behind a tree with only a piece of hair caught in the fire blast. The rest of the fire burned down the tree.

They both heard screaming and wondered who could be in the tree. A little girl fell out and landed on her butt.

Sayuri's p.o.v:

"Why do I smell smoke?" I asked myself. Ouch, hot, hot, hot, must get out of tree. I jumped out and landed in front of two men. "Hey, I know you," I yelled as I pointed to the blonde man, "you're the one that my brother wants to kill for-

"Surrender my sister now before I hurt you," said my brother as he came behind some stone monument thingy. Yay, now my big brother can protect me. He is awfully brave. He's beat so many bad guys that he will definitely take down this guy. (Okay, remember, she is five years old. She's a bit mature but she's still learning different words.)

"You take him down good, Abaven," I shouted doing thumbs up after I got his attention. That will teach the big fat meanie for doing what he did to us. The black haired man is now glaring at the blonde man and Abaven. Wonder why he's doing that. All I know is that he better not get in the way or my big brother will have to take him out. He's not old but he's very strong.

BAM!

What was that? I looked to where my brother was. Oh there he is, he's over there pulling out his staff. Man, is he in for a surprise and I don't mean like a surprise party either.

The blonde man's laughing. Ooh goodie, he doesn't know Abaven will do.

Nobody's point of view:

"Hah, you gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Naruto falling over.

"Don't underestimate me, you will pay for what you did,"Abaven shouted angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, do you honestly think that you could beat be when all you did was stand there as I-

"Shut up, I will take you down. I have faith in my abilities and strength."

"Aah, but you're forgetting who has more experience," corrected Naruto smirking as he watched Abaven get more and more annoyed." **Stop talking so we can get on with it. I want to go home and get in a hot spring. We beat the other people so we can beat this kid. Then we go out for ramen! Wahoo, don't forget the pocky! (That's Japanese candy) **_When did you start liking ramen and no we're not getting pocky! I hate that stuff! It's too minty! _**Yeah, but it's so good. If I was close to the guy who makes pocky, I would threaten him to put me in his will so I could get his pocky to eat. Then I would sit on the sofa and act like a couch potato. Wait, there's not couch in my dungeon. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! How can I be a couch potato if I don't have a couch! **_You are such a baka sometimes._

Back to the story:

"Are we going to stand here and trade insults or are we going to fight," questioned the boy revealing the hidden blade from the staff in front of him.

"We'll fight in good time, shortie, but not now, I've got to get myself some ramen," Naruto answered with a joking expression. He vanished in the direction of the ramen bar leaving Abaven and Sayuri with all the other hurt ninja.

"Come on you two, help me deliver them to the hospital before they all die," commanded Sasuke taking charge.

Sayuri and Abaven looked at each other and made a silent agreement. They would help this guy out if he knew where the blonde guy was.

"This is it, I guess, Ichiraku's ramen bar," mumbled Abaven to his sister.

"It's not like we have to actually look for him now" his sister said to cheer him up. After coming so close to their target and not being able to fight him was really taking a toll on Abaven.

They entered the ramen shop silently to see that the blonde guy was surrounded by five empty bowls while he was steadily eating another. "Another beef ramen please" he asked the cook.

Abaven walked ahead and Sayuri followed after him to the counter where Naruto was. Abaven sat down next to Naruto and Sayuri next to him. Abaven turned to the cook and ordered beef ramen for both of them. Abaven noticed, while he was waiting for the food, that the blonde guy hadn't even noticed them yet.

"Don't you even know we're here?" his sister asked as if reading his mind.

"Hmm, when did you get here?" said Naruto puzzled as he turned around to face them. "Look kid, if you want to fight me then we'll do that tomorrow. I don't have time for you."

"Who said I was asking you if you wanted to fight?" Abaven argued. Sayuri sighed, he may have stopped laughing but his temper was still the same, short.

"Whatever," Naruto said. Then he turned to the cook who was placing Abaven and his sister's food down. "Here's your money," he said handing over money to the cook. Then he walked out.

Abaven pondered something. When it happened, that blonde man had a murderous glint in his eyes, his blonde hair moving in the wind, a deadly smirk. Now he had a easy-going smile, and welcoming eyes. What was going on?

Naruto walked down the street thinking about the day's events. First he had lunch with Iruka, then he beat most of the best ninja ever, then he got interrupted by the brat and followed by him too. What a productive day!(note the sarcasm) **Man! Don't be like that. You know it was fun beating up those ninja. They were like I'm going to take you down. Then you're like BAM! And they're out. **_You know what I'm depressed about. Our village is so stupid, they couldn't beat a frat boy of a fox. _**Ooh! That was harsh. I'm shaking right now in my dungeon. Oh no! Don't insult me, I don't think I could stand it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah right! **

People were staring at him as he walked down the street mumbling about stupid foxes and how they should keep their mouth close. He got back to his hotel, went to his room, and went to bed.

At the hospital: This is the next day.

"Ooh that Naruto, how dare he hurt me like that!" Sakura yelled then winced in pain as her hand came down too hard on a table. Everyone was now sitting in the lounge discussing the battle that went down. Lee had two broken bones in his legs and was heavily bandaged on his arm. Shino had his nose broken prevent him from wearing his shades. Choji had heavy bruises all over his stomach along with a broken arm. Neji had internal bleeding along with one broken rib. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had several broken bones. Shikamaru had several of his fingers broken and a black eye. Kiba had a black eye and a broken leg. Sakura got her wrist sprained, one of her fingers broken and bruises all over. Ino was the same except she had a fractured skull. She wasn't there because a fractured skull was more serious than the rest of the injuries. Tenten had only a broken finger and a broken arm. Gai had a black eye, broken legs and one rib broken. Sasuke had dark cuts all over, two black eyes, a fractured skull, one broken foot and one broken arm. Sasuke wasn't there either. Hinata only got heavily bruised. Naruto had really beaten them down. They had never been so humiliated.

"Well, you deserved it Big Forehead Girl, so shut up!" Ino shouted. Several people in the room winced. Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji and Kiba were having a conversation since there wasn't much they could do. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting down watching TV because they didn't really care. Lee and Hinata were quietly talking in a corner.(I know right, Lee talking quietly, I don't' think so)

"I'm just really worried about Naruto, Lee," Hinata announced putting her forefingers together.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure that he will return to the good side, and if I am wrong then I will do a hundred sets of pushups and if I can't do that I'll …," Lee assured getting carried away.

/

Temari walked down the road carrying shopping bags. Her brothers and her had split up to explore the town. The first thing she had done was stock up on supplies such as tape incase her fan broke, a sword and a few kunai. She decided to stop by Ichiraku's. She remembered Naruto telling her about it a long time ago.

She went in. She saw two children sitting there eating miso ramen. Sitting next to them, she ordered from the menu and then gave it to the cook. Turning to them she struck up conversation. "I haven't seen you in town before, are you guys new or what?"

The boy replied "We're here to take care of some business."

"Oh, well my name's Temari, what's your?"

"My name is Abaven and this is my sister Sayuri," the girl nodded as she was introduced.

"Are you searching for something or someone, maybe I can help you?"

"Well, now that I think of it, we're looking for a blonde guy with blue eyes."

/

Don't forget to review. Please and thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

nice new chapter, i swear kyuubi is like a kid when you give him a bunch of candy, he keeps asking for more and WONT SHUT UP! anyway cant wait for next chapter,

c ya!

-Austln

Here it is my review for Chapter 8. I wish I would get more reviews. I only got about three. If you read the story, post a review. I might have you find out what happens in the story because there is a slight twist. I have no idea what to write. My brother had to go to the hospital this morning at about seven. My mom said he wasn't breathing. There was this ambulance. We've had a firetruck, several police cars, and now an ambulance in our driveway. Yippee! (that was sarcasm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, therefore go away! (pokes lawyer with stick repeatedly.)

Back to the story:

Temari was shocked. She had thought that Naruto had packed up and left from this town. But he had returned? What could happen that would make him want to return to the town? So many questions with no answers. Maybe she could get them out this kid.

She shook her thoughts away and stared at the kid. You could see the noticeable appearance of him and Naruto. They were like clones except one was younger and had brown hair. Wow!

"Hello, Missus Temari, can you help us find him?" Sayuri asked shining her puppy dog eyes at Temari. Temari smiled and replied " Yes, I'll help you, I want to find out some answers myself."

"So, it's settled, Miss Temari, will help us in finding the blonde guy" yelled the young girl attracting several customers looks.

Abaven, Sayuri, Temari set out to look for him.

Onto another setting:

Naruto sat on the steps of his hotel. He wondered when the boy and girl were going to find him. In front of him sitting on his lap was misco ramen. (I think I spelled that wrong) Abaven was something, he thought with a smile. But then he would also act like that, if that had happened to him. But what about Sayuri?

Sayuri was just like her mother, peaceful yet deadly, very protective, care-free. That was probably why they got along so well. Was she even mad at him at all? What he had done was horrible. Posh, he thought, I'm not guilty. She shouldn't have done it. (The she is the mother here) **What's the matter, short stuff, looks like you can't handle the guilt? You know what will cheer us up? A joke! **_Please kill me now!_** Okay why did the cow go over the hill? **_I can tell this will have a stupid punchline._** He was running away from me! Hahahahahahhaha, I kill myself sometimes. **_ I wish you would kill yourself, then I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore._** Meanie …**

Now to Kankuro and Gaara:

Kankuro and Gaara had gone into different stores, Kankuro the puppet store, and Gaara had gone researching the different types of sand. So … Kankuro go his supplies and went up to the register. The man behind the register took one look at Kankuro and screamed in this high pitched girly voice. "A demon, this one has markings on his face too."

Kankuro was surprised that he was being mistaken for someone. "I'm no demon, I just came here to get some stuff."

"You want to make voodoo dolls to makes us do disgusting things," the man shouted and then cowered behind his desk after calling his wife. His wife popped in with a cheerful "What do you need, Hiro?" and then saw Kankuro. Her eyes turned into angry slits. "Where's the pitchfork, Hiro, I'm going demon-hunting today!". Kankuro only had one thing to say "Crap" before he was chased out of the store with a pitchfork on his heels.

As he ran down the street, more people joined the chase with weapons of their own. Kankuro was glad that there were no ninja chasing him. He passed by Naruto not even registering he was there. Naruto looked up startled by the sudden sound.

**Run, Kankuro, Run!"the Kyuubi cackled. **_Was that Kankuro I just saw? _**Man, for a moment I thought that was Forest Gump with how fast he was running. Look he even has people chasing after him! **Naruto ignored him. _I didn't know that the Sand Siblings were here. I'll have to visit. _

Naruto stood up and left the ramen lying on the ground as he left to ask directions. He finally got them after threatening to kill someone if they didn't tell him. Naruto arrived at the hotel and asked the lady at the desk for their room number.

The lady not knowing he was the Kyuubi container made the mistake of flirting with him. "Hey,"she cooed, "why don't we hook up sometime?" Naruto looked disgusted at this suggestion.

"No offense lady, but why would I go out with a big-headed, mental, teme of a girl (I think this a cuss word)."

She looked shocked. Nobody and I mean nobody rejects Kisa Saymuchino like that and gets away with it. She thought about anytime someone had rejected her. She couldn't think of any. How dare this handsome man reject her? She thought of revenge. "Oh … Security, Please throw, I mean escort this man out right now."

Two big guys showed up, you know the kind you see as the henchmen in the movies. One of the guys grabbed Naruto's arm. "Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to leave." The other guy grabbed the other arm.

Naruto was not surprised at the least. He flipped one guy with his arm landing him on his back with a big thump. The other guy he punched with his now-free arm. The guard blocked his punch and went for a jab in the stomach. Naruto blocked that and countered it with a kick right in the nuts. The guard went down.

Naruto turned around to face Kisa and asked with a charming smile "Now where is their room?"

I'm so sorry guys but I can't come up with nothing. No ideas. That long chapter took a lot out of me. I'll try to write another long one next chapter. I just checked to see how many reviews I got and I have to say that I am very happy that I have 56 reviews. I might stop writing if I don't meet my goal of 75 reviews. I'm not going for 100.

Preview summary for next chapter:

Naruto finally meets up with the siblings. Kisa is jealous and tries to sabatoge. Temari meets with Naruto along with Abaven and Sayuri. You find more about what happened. Cookie for anyone who guesses, no actually you'll get vegetables, those are healthier therefore why would I want them?


	5. Chapter 5

I just have to say this. I'm just so mad right now but you know what I am going to say? If you haven't written a story, then don't flame me okay? I perfectly okay with flaming if you wrote at least one story. I will probably write back saying thank you for writing this review. This has given me inspiration to show you were wrong. In fact, for all my reviewers that are still reading this story, I am going to post this famous review. It has to be one of more memorable reviews. Here it is:

_Oh boy...another one of these "Naruto gets pratically driven out by the hatred of the villagers" type of story. I always tell myself I'll never give another one a chance because they all seem too cliche...anyway, time to review._

One, I don't have a problem with the idea itself. However you, like many others, fail to impress me with the way this story begins. Now let me stress this, first impressions are ALWAYS important.

Two, if you watch the show then please tell me where at any time Sakura called Sasuke "Sasuke-chan." She always addressed him as "Sasuke-kun" (please note "chan" usually refers to something that is either cute or female).

Three, open hostilities on a Konoha-nin? I'm sorry to say this but even if shinobi do not like orders they would follow them and help Naruto out of a situation like this. And I assure you that Tsunade would be quick to give such an order (perhaps if she was out of character, however you do not give any indication of this as you state she does not smirk at his treatment.)

On a comical note, Lee NOT helping Naruto out and just sitting back and watching? Have you watched the show or read any of the manga? Lee is the type of person to jump right into the fray and help out a friend.

Also, this is something that REALLY bugs me about a lot of fanfiction writers lately. When you don't know how to spell something you put in paranthesis right next to it (I don't know how to spell this.) BAD mistake...you obviously have internet so you must have google right? It's not that difficult to find a site on Naruto places, characters, events, techniques, etc. Don't be lazy, do the work beforehand so you don't have to let your fans know that you really have little idea what exactly you are writing about.

Finally I'll stop with this point - don't say "please not too many flames." If the story is good then it should get good reviews, if it is bad then it should get bad reviews. This is just one of the bad ones. Criticism is necessary so that you can take what is good and improve upon that; and take what is bad and throw it away.

I won't tell you who wrote that one but it will always have a special place in my heart. But so any way for this chapter Temari and Naruto finally meet. Ooh la la! Will the sparks fly!

**To the story:**

Gaara paused in front of the store entrance as his idiotic brother ran by. What the heck was going here, he thought as he watched a lady with a pitchfork run by. He shrugged off the thought and continued walking down the road to their hotel.

When he arrived, he was slightly surprised to see two big guys on their sides crying for their mommies. He walked up to the lady at the desk and asked, "Can I guess that this was the cause of some blonde guy?"

The lady looked surprised but then answered with a shocked tone. "Why, yes, it was, how would you know, are you friends with that guy?" Gaara wondered why she looked so mad when talking about Naruto. He found out why soon. "That stupid blonde, dared to reject me, the hottest girl in town, Kisa Saymuchino. He'll get his revenge soon even if I get killed to do it!" The girl had her fist punched into the air. Gaara turned around and walked away to the stairs that would take him to his room.

The lady when noticing he was leaving, shouted angrily, "You can't leave me, nobody ever leaves me for I am Kisa Saymuchino, the world's hottest girl." He continued walking with glancing back. She scrambled after him begging him to stop. He walked upstairs. She was left staring at the floor on her knees looking pathetic and stupid. That's it, she thought angrily, nobody treats like the princess I need to be treated. I will gain their worship even if I end up killing a few people. (She really says a lot doesn't she, hence the last name.)

Next scene:

"Temari, help me!" Kankuro shouted as he passed her and the two children. Temari was confused on why there was a lady with a pitchfork and a big crowd following her. What were they doing?

"Hey, Missus Temari, who's that?" asked Sayuri wondering who the hideously dressed man was.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should go before the psycho comes back," Temari coaxed leading them away from the action. Abaven knew she was lying but decided not to say anything.

Abaven stared in amazement at the town's shops. Some of them were in bad shape but others like the restaurants were excellent. What had happened here? The small group continued down the road looking for a blonde ninja.

When they passed a hotel, Temari said she had to grab a few things from her room. Abaven and Sayuri waited in the lobby while she took the stairs to her room. Abaven and Sayuri stared at the lady on the floor mumbling to herself. Sayuri deciding to be nice, went up the lady and tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hello, my name's Sayuri, what's yours?" Sayuri asked with a dimpled smile. (Aww, how cute)

The lady looked up and when she saw Sayuri's blonde hair, an angry expression took over her face. She stood up, and after smoothing her hair said "Are you by chance, related to a blonde guy?" Sayuri looked surprised.

Abaven took a step toward the lady and said calmly "No, my sister and I are not related to any blonde men. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just saw this blonde guy in here a moment ago." The lady muttered to herself also. "He's also gotta to be stupid for denying me."

Abaven and Sayuri smiled at each other. They had found the person they were looking for. Abaven taking charge again asked which floor it was on. After the lady answered, the siblings were off.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I'll try to do better during summer vacation. Sorry if this chapter is boring. Writer's block: a writer's worst enemy. Hopefully, I'll get some inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess what? Since someone said more evil please(and asked me very nicely by the way) I'm going to get a little something. I just don't know what yet. Okay, sorry if I've been pissing y'all off. There will be a fight scene.

Back to the story:

Sayuri and Abaven hurried up to the stairs to find Temari staring shocked at the blonde wonder before them. Abaven got into his fighting position and said to Naruto in a threatening voice, "What did you do to her?"

To Abaven's surprise Temari stepped closer and closer to Naruto before finally hugging Naruto in a tight embrace. "Where were you, Gaara and I were worried sick, well not so much Gaara but me definitely." Temari stopped talking as she realized she was babbling.

Turning around to introduce the children to Naruto, she found Abaven aiming at Naruto with his staff. He then threw it. It went flying right past Temari, then the hidden blade popped out ready to do some damage. Naruto saw the staff coming though, and stopped in it with one hand right before it reached his heart. He smirked at the expression on the boy's face.

Sayuri stood in the corner watching all of this. This was his moment to shine and he had messed up. She wasn't going to stand for this. She started to march up to him but was stopped by Temari.

Temari glared angrily at Abaven. "What was that for, were you trying to purposely kill him or something!"

"He deserves to die," Abaven shouted, "for what he did to my family, if it wasn't for him, my father would still be alive."

Naruto started chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter. "You foolish child, I know where your father is and he is certainly alive."

"Where is he? I want my daddy!" Sayuri shouted at this piece of information.

Temari couldn't stand to not know a single thing. She decided that whatever had happened, the person who would know would be Naruto. So she turned to him and asked him to explain what happened.

Naruto looked down and bangs hid his face from Temari and the children's view. His voice took on a mournful tone.

Flashback y'all: (Too southern?)

"_Finally, a town, maybe I can get some supplies here."_

_Naruto stood on a path in the forest. He had been traveling for several years since he had been kicked out. In front of him stood a gate. The gate said "welcome to Akemi". Beyond the gate, Naruto could make out a well-organized village filled with villagers walked along._

_Once Naruto got into town, he headed toward the marketplace to get food for his on-going journey. As he picked up some apples and put them in his bag, his eyes came across the lady standing next to him getting peaches. She accidentally knocked over a few pieces. As she bent to pick them up, Naruto bent down to help her. _

_When she looked up, she was surprised to see a blue-eyed beauty in front of her picking up what she had dropped in her clumsiness. She looked down quickly saying "Thanks for helping me pick up my peaches. My name's Katsumi." Naruto looked up to introduce himself and found himself speechless as he took in her looks. She had smooth long brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her, long legs, and a thin, slender form. Her name did fit her well. (Katsumi means victorious beauty) _

_After Naruto had introduced himself, she offered him a place to stay. "Why don't you stay at my place. It seems like you don't have anywhere to stay since you're carrying your pack around. Dinner's include with the offer."_

_Naruto started to decline when he remembered that he didn't have much money and couldn't afford to spend it all on a hotel room. So Naruto started walking with her towards her home. After they got in, she directed him to her guest room in the back. After telling him where the kitchen was, she left him to unpack._

_After he was done unpacking, he hurried to the kitchen to eat. Seated on the table was a platter of kabobs, several bowls of vegetables, and a bowl of ramen. Sitting down with her, they started a conversation while they were eating. _

_They got along very good, which led Naruto to stay over for more than one day. In fact, Naruto started falling for Katsumi. It was difficult to tell if Katsumi felt the same way, which discouraged Naruto greatly until the day, she kissed him on the nose and confessed her feelings. This was about a month after they first met._

_Naruto's spirit soared. This was the very first time that someone had actually returned his feelings. They spent several days just laying in bed and making love. One morning, while Naruto had been sitting at the table having breakfast, Katsumi came in and announced that she was pregnant. Naruto fell over out of the chair. Around nine months, they had a baby boy who they named Abaven. About four years later, they had another named Sayuri. By that time Abaven was about four years old and adored his father._

_They used to spend quality time together. Naruto felt that he should become a ninja again so that his son wouldn't find out he used to be rogue. He registered and since he already had experience they sent him out on a mission that would take several years._

_When he returned to his new home village, things were not the same. Naruto walked to his wife's house feeling apprehensive about seeing the changes that probably had happened while he was gone. As he was approached, he could hear two female voices. His heart leapt with the sound of his beloved. _

_Then he grew suspicious when he heart two male voices. He stormed into the house to find another man at his place at the table. His breath caught when he saw his two children hug the man like many would hug their father._

_Finally, his heart broke as Katsumi swayed over to the man and planted a big smooch on the man's lips. His sadness was replaced with anger. How dare Katsumi replace him! __**Go on kittling, kill them they deserve it for treating you with such disrespect.**_

_Katsumi, and the others turned to the person in the doorway as he let out a growl. His eyes were dangerously red with an evil glint to it. Katsumi led Abaven and Sayuri away from the table and protected them with her arms as the man stood up as if to ward Naruto away. _

_The man said "Get out demon, what reason are you here but to scare my family."_

_Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "Hah, you're family, she was with me before she went and found you. Where did she find you anyway? A strip club?"_

"_That's exactly where she found me. That is where she works after all."_

_Naruto turned to Katsumi who was still huddled in the corner with the children. "How could you," he yelled at her, "I was the best man you ever had and you choose to hookup with this scum!"_

_Katsumi stood up leaving her children in the corner and approached Naruto. "Naruto, don't talk about their father that way." The sentence hurt Naruto deeply. After all, technically, they were his kids._

_Losing control, Naruto punched his fist through the man's chest taking out the heart that lay within. Katsumi tried to stop him from doing it but she got tossed to the side right before the killing. "Serves you right." Those were his last words as he walked out of the door and out of their life._

End of Chapter

I think that went pretty well. Don't kill me for writing this. Once I got started I couldn't stop. I was inspired from Queen Deutsch. I think that's how you spell it. Sorry, if the chapter's too short. My ideas come in short doses.


	7. Chapter 7

I was thinking that this chapter might sound a little bit like Star Wars. Example:

"What does that mean?" Abaven asked bravely.

"That's right, Abaven, I am your father." Naruto answered back awaiting the reaction.

But then I was like, naaa, that wouldn't work. So here's a redo:

**Back to the story:**

"Daddy!" Sayuri exclaimed running to her daddy expecting to hug him. Naruto bent down to hug his little darling.

"I refuse to think that this … this… murderer could be my father," Abaven yelled. His outburst was ignored as everyone focused on the reunion of a father and his daughter.

Sayuri was babbling now, "I knew he couldn't be my daddy, he didn't know anything about me like my favorite ice-cream, or my favorite game, or my favorite color or-

"Whoa, princess, how about we catch up another time, I don't think that this would be a good time, beside your brother doesn't quite believe as you do."

Sayuri turned to her brother with a pouting expression. "Abaven, stop being such a butthead and come meet our daddy. Only you would believe that someone like that imposter would be our daddy. He didn't know anything about us. He didn't know that you like playing jokes on people or that you hate leeks. Face it, this man is our daddy."

Temari interrupted the moment with a little tidbit of her own. "If that doesn't sound like Naruto. Abaven, I think you owe Naruto a apology."

Abaven's hands were shaking with the stress of finding out the truth. He couldn't handle it. He wouldn't. Abaven fled down the stairs, out of the hotel. He had to get away from it all. He needed time to think.

Sayuri looked crestfallen at her brother's reaction. She felt very disappointed.

One thing if you're like why is Sayuri like that, it's because she's several years younger than Abaven so she would have been around the imposter less than Abaven. So she wasn't as used to him being her father. Also I heard that sometimes younger children sometimes know what adults don't know. So right now Sayuri is like wiser. If I just confused you, then forget about reading this section.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going," a villager exclaimed as Abaven dodged from just hitting the villager's cart over.

Abaven didn't know where he was running. All he felt was he had to get away. He couldn't except the man as his father, he wouldn't. He finally came to the spot his own father loved, you know, the cliff over the faces of the hokages.

Next scene:

Temari cradled the young child in her arms. How could someone hurt such a young boy?

Temari had told Sayuri and Naruto she would try to find Abaven. As she chased him, she saw him run down an alley leading to another road. She turned to follow him. She paused in midstep as she saw what was lying near a trashcan.

It was a small boy, maybe about four or five years old. He was wearing a dirty shirt and dirty shorts. There were bruises and cuts all over him. Temari could see that his chest was going up and down slowly, almost hesitant, like he was afraid to breath.

She kneeled down to put him in her arms. She raced to the nearest hospital to check him in. While she was running, the little boy sensing the sudden movement slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that a blonde stranger was holding him and running. Who was this girl? How did she find him?

She approached the hospital desk and checked him in. As she was walking away from the desk she heard her name being called. Temari whirled around to find Hinata pushing Lee in a wheelchair towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked curious.

Lee spoke for the both of them. "WE WERE DEFEATED IN A NOTORIOUS BATTLE AGAINST NARUTO AS HE HAS RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES AND-

He was cut short by Temari. "That's all I needed to know." Going to Hinata she asked her if anybody else was here. Hinata pointed to a room where patients could go to talk to each other and hangout. Temari walked down the hall with Hinata and Lee following her.

She walked into the room expecting some other shinobi but was surprised when she saw nearly all the shinobi she knew from the village in the room. Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard her step in. "Temari, why are we here?" Everybody looked at the arriver with surprised in their eyes.

"Oh, I was going to check somebody in, but that's not the point, did Naruto do all of this damage to you guys?" Temari asked. At the mention of the blonde's name Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke scowled.

"When do you guys get out," said Temari trying to change the subject after seeing the scowls and angry expressions.

"Not for a while anyway, since the stupid blonde decided to break everybody's bones," Sakura answered angrily.

"I hope you're not insulting me forehead-girl"

"Stuff it Ino, I wasn't talking about you for once."

"What do you mean by that!"

"What do you think it means?"

Temari interrupted the spat. "Ino, Sakura shut up, please and I'm pretty sure I'm talking for everyone."

Ino and Sakura looked around and everyone else was nodding as if to say that Temari was correct in her statement. Even Hinata was hesitantly nodding. Lee was not instead he shouted "OH POOR SAKURA, HOW COULD EVERYONE BE SO MEAN TO YOU, FOR YOU ARE MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!"

"Shut up, Lee,"Neji ordered rubbing his temples, "you're giving me a headache."

Temari decided to get back to the point. "Look, I saw Naruto and found out some stunning news, Naruto's a father."

At this announcement, the room went silent. Choji mouth was wide up spilling particles of food upon the floor. Shikamaru's head had snapped towards her in surprised. Kakashi had dropped his book. Everyone else just froze and stared.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Apparently you guys, loved chapter 12. Thanks for the support. Real quick, if Rogueunit is out there I have a message for you from Queen Datsuh. If you've stopped reading this then I'll just send a private message. Here it is:

_Oh and HA! HA! HA! RogueUnit's back. Crap this 'he ' really loves to rant. First I thought he was just a . But it seems (gasp) that our responses to his earlier HURT his feelings. Aw. Oh and I LOVE that he mentioned me. Yet he doesn't care what I have to say. And gasp, he actually checked my profile to see that I write mostly from kids tv shows. Yet he doesn't care about me or what I have to say. This review he's left gets stupider and funnier by the second. I just have to keep re-reading it for the 'make fun of stupidity factor'. I mean oh my God. Irn2, LOVE this guy. Because he's a flamer who can make you laugh. Most actually say things that really hurt your feelings but this time since he's upset (if I had a violin I'd play it right now). He's lost the annoying edge and is actually quite funny. I hope he comes to my review box next. I need someone reviewing saying my work sucks when others who were there before him say it rocks and probably have a story written. In fact, I issue him a challenge. Write a chaptered Naruto story. Make it as long as Irn2's and if it does better I'd personally kiss your feet if I can find you. (laughs) Actually no but I'll acknowledge you have talent along with that attitude of yours. Well aside from the talent of being able to first annoy me then in a complete turn around in your second post, make me laugh. Too few people can do that. RogueUnit, you're very very so very SPECIAL. I mean oh my God, you just make me my laugh and mystify me more than any stupid person has before. Usually I abhore stupidity. But yours is mystifying. I mean you alone hate this story yet you come back to spew more hate for the story. Wow you're really unique. Irn2 may never want you back again but you're too much comedic studity for me not to wait anxiously to see another review. In fact pm me, we should chat. Continue with your life, it obviously satisfactory to you._

Okay, with that out of the way, onto the story:

They didn't move. Never had they expected the number loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja in Konoha would have children. Temari didn't think they would have been that surprised at the news. Sure she was shocked by the news when she heard it but she had also heard the tragic story behind it. They hadn't but she wasn't going to tell them, they would find out on their own.

Temari left the room to check on the boy she had found. After she left, Sakura and Ino burst out laughing.

"You got to be kidding me, the stupid blonde actually had children!"

"I know, your teammate having children ha!"

"Can you imagine, little short blonde Naruto clones running around yelling believe it!" Sakura and Ino fell on the ground in laughter. After that last comment, the other shinobi were snickering at the mental picture of the comment. The only ones that weren't laughing were Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino. (Shino never does anything that had to with emotions) Hinata because she was still in shock over the news, and Shikamaru because he was too smart to stoop down to their level.

The little boy was laying in a hospital bed when she came in. He had been washed and put in a hospital gown. His cuts and scrapes had been tended to and he was awake, his eyes showing confusion over where he was.

Temari silently walked to the side of his bed and sat down. "Hey, kid, what's your name, my name's Temari. I rescued you from the alley." Her voice had taken on a nice gentle tone which the boy was not used to.

The boy pulled the covers of himself to hide from her. She noticed that his body was shaking through the thin covers. She bent over and started to remove the covers blocking him from her sight. After the boy could see her, he pulled his knees up to himself and started crying. She heard the name "grandma". Vaguely, Temari wondered why he hadn't called for his mom and dad and then came to a drastic conclusion. They were the ones who had abused him.

She grew furious at the thought of that. She stood up and left the room to allow the little one to adjust to his surroundings. As she marched back to the room where the shinobi were, she fumed in silence. She was just about to walk into the room when she heard what Sakura and Ino were saying.

Temari snapped. She threw open that door, which stopped Sakura and Ino from talking when they saw how angry Temari was. "How dare you speak about Naruto, I think y'all deserve what he did to you, after all you did to him, and now this, I could see why Naruto would want to leave this town. You guys are nice to him only to talk behind his back. It's not like he didn't know. Why do you think he left? Stop making all these judgments when you don't even know who he is inside. Right now, his son just walked out on him refusing to believe he was his father. How do you think he's feeling right now? I know I would be feeling stressed if only one child loved me while the other hated me. Do you know what he had to do which made his son hate him? I don't think that you guys should know because then you would probably think he's a monster."

After she was finished using the shinobi as an outlet for her anger, she left slamming the door behind her.

"Where do you think he is, daddy?" Sayuri asked. Her and her father had been looking around town for her brother. After wandering around for hours, her dad had suggested eating at Ichiraku's. She agreed eagerly, seeing as she was starving. As they sat down at the counter, Naruto took on a glazed look, busy as he was in his thoughts. Sayuri looked at her father and sighed, she would have never expected that the one person they had been looking for to kill would have been their real father or that her mom was such a whore.

**Looks like my little boy finally grew up after being a doofus all these years. But it seems like you passed the doofus gene onto your son. **_Shut it fox, right now I'm not in the mood. _**Well, maybe I'm not in the mood to all optimistic like I'm doped up on happy pills. Look, you need to go find your son. I'm sick of you being all depressed because man, you are bringing me down with you. It's like the titanic, you're the ship and I'm the passenger that can't leave so I'm going down with you. At least, I'm a passenger, I wouldn't want to be one of those stupid violinist that kept playing. Man, were they dumb. **_I think you're getting distracted._

Naruto began to think about all the secret places he had in Konoha where nobody could find him. After thinking for a while, he was struck with an idea. _Maybe Abaven is on top of the Hokage's monument._

"Listen, Sayuri, watch over the food, I'll be right back." Naruto left before Sayuri could protest. Naruto ran threw the streets, jumping on buildings, trying to hurry to the monument before Abaven left.

He was stopped by a gang that quickly circled him. He recognized the gang as robbers. They probably wanted his money but they weren't going to get it without a fight. One guy tried to strike him with a knife to handicap him but Naruto managed to dodge the knife and grab out of the guys hand. Next, Naruto grabbed both guy's hand and put them behind him and shoved him against a nearby wall. While his hands were full, another robber tried to strike him only to end up being kicked in the groin by Naruto's foot. The other gang members looked angry. Naruto, after knocking out the guy he was holding, turned to face the others only to find, them with knifes out aimed at his heart. There were three of them left. They attacked as a group figuring he wouldn't be able to get them all at once.

Naruto surprised them by using a jutsu. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ With so many shadow clones they didn't know which to attack. At their hesitation, the clones punched and kicked them till they were on the ground begging for their lives. One clone gathered all the knives that had been dropped during the fight to hand to the real Naruto. The clones vanished leaving Naruto with a sadistic smirk. He walked up to the men slowly and grabbed one of them. He whispered in his ear "This is what you get from delaying me from talking to me son."

Far off in the distance, Abaven could hear several loud screams along with a tear as if something big was being ripped in half.

Okay folks, end of chapter. I'm thinking about putting in the Third Hokage's grandson and his friends but I haven't figured out how yet. Give me so ideas! Unless you don't want them in the story, then tell me! Hope you liked the fight scene. I thought the story was getting too sappy so had to add a fight scene. Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I have got inspiration. Sorry if I took too long to update. I slept over at somebody's house. Some of you guys reviewed and said that the Konohamaru corps should meet up with Abaven first instead of Naruto so I'm going to try to satisfy you with this request. This chapter should start to let you know about the boy's past. First try at abuse here we go:

Back to the story:

_A boy sat in a dirty room filled with old moldy furniture. "You insolent brat, I take you in and this is how you behave." A blonde woman is speaking this. She picked up plates and threw it at him; he cowered at the sounds of the china crashing into the wall behind him. As she stopped throwing and came nearer, he drew farther within to himself. "Look at what you done to me… my man left me and it's all because of you. She slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "I told you to hide, but nooo you had to show yourself and chase him off." The boy tried to get out of the corner but the woman took his hand and slammed his body into the wall, making him gasp out in pain. She let go, only to find him collapsed on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth. Her foot went off the floor, into the position to kick him. She paused for a moment to give him a false hope that maybe the beating had stopped. He struggled to stand up, but was stopped by a foot colliding with his ribs, taking the breath out of him. The blonde continued to kick him, until finally she tired and went into the other room, leaving to unconsciousness. _

The boy let out a loud scream. The blonde lady who had carried him here entered. Her face had a frown on it. Flashes of the dream passed in his mind causing him to back away from her in fear. Her face took on a sympathetic expression as she neared him. Finally coming to the end of the bed, he realized that he was stuck in a corner as his bed was pushed up against the window. He saw the lady start speaking to comfort him, but all he heard were the yells from his dream. _"You insolent brat, I take you in and this is how you behave." _He was stuck in his dream. He began to shake and tears ran down his cheeks. The girl rushed towards him with her arms reaching out. As her arms embraced him, he closed his eyes readying himself for pain and discomfort. Instead, he was surprised to feel warmth and protection.

Abaven sat on the end of the cliff with his hand on his knee as he pondered over the recent developments of his life. _Let's see, the guy I've been chasing everywhere to kill for killing my supposed father. Turn's out, that guy is my father, my mother is a stripper and me the other guy at a strip bar. Wow, I seem to have a interesting family. Along with that, I find out that my father has a demon inside of him. If that doesn't scare me what will?_

As Abaven zoned out, he failed to notice three strangers approaching him with weapons out ready to strike and kill. One stranger reached out his hand to put on the boy's shoulder. Abaven feeling the sudden touch, whirled around to find several kunai aimed at his chest. There was a orange-haired girl, and two brown-haired guys, with one wearing glasses.

"State your business here, or we'll have to blast you away, with my awesome jutsu that "boss" taught me," stated the taller of the brunettes, wearing a smirk. Abaven stood up quickly avoiding the kunai and spoke

"Who are you guys?"

"Okay, listen here, the girl's name is Moegi, mine's Konohamaru and that guy with the glasses is Udon." He gestured to the people he had introduced. Now what's yours?"

"Why should I tell you anything and besides that who is this boss of yours?"

"Our boss is the greatest, with one jutsu that most shinobi do not know."

"Really," challenged Abaven, "then show me this amazing jutsu."

"Okay, you asked for it, but I'll let you know, I've added a twist to it. _Oiroke: Onna no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique)_

Before Abaven appeared several naked girls with clouds covering their essentials. They embraced him in a suggestive manner. Abaven had not expected this therefore causing him to pass out with a nosebleed.

Minutes later, when he woke up, the women were gone and the three genin were still standing in front of him. Abaven stood up and marched over to where they stood. "What kind of "boss" would teach you something like that?" he yelled. The other two, he had noticed had stood there with expressions of been there, done that.

"Our awesome boss, leader of the Konohamaru Corps is-

"Wait, Konohamaru, are you sure that we could tell him who it is? He might be some spy," interupted Udon.

"Come on Udon, I'm sure that Konohamaru would know I mean he is the third hokage's grandson," Moegi said, speaking for the first time.

"Anyway," Konohamaru started taking control of the conversation once more, "what is your business here anyway?"

Finally giving in to Konohamaru, he answered grudgingly. "My name's Abaven, and my sister and I after suffering from losses thought we would come to revenge our father who had been killed. When we got here, we found out that our real father wasn't dead. Infact, he's probably looking for me right now."

Moegi spoke up. "That is so sad!"

"Where is your sister?" Udon asked.

"She's with my father. I can't believe that he's my father. I mean he's the one that killed my supposed father and frightened my mother so that now, she jumps at the slightest sound."

Konohamaru looked at him with a sympathetic face. "Well, kid, we're going to help you out, because no job is too large or small for the Konohamaru Corps."

By the time, Konohamaru had finished his small speech, nobody was paying him any attention. They were listening to something in the distance that seem to be getting closer. That something seemed to be heading towards them.

Abaven was shoved behind the trio as they pulled out weapons and faced the oncoming danger. As it neared closer it let out a scream that echoed through the air.

"ABAVEN!!!!!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Since I haven't updated in a while, I just write the story now.

The figure made an abrupt stop sending dust clouds into the air. As the air cleared, Konohamaru and others tensed ready to attack if need to. The tips of his hair were the first to be seen, revealing blonde hair. Konohamaru knew there was only one person who had that kind of blond hair was his leader, Naruto. Grinning, he let go of the fighting position he had been on. The others looked at him in confusion. _Why is he grinning _went through the minds of the group.

Finally, the dust revealing Naruto with smudges of dirt on his cheeks. "Hey, boss, where were you all these years?" Konohamaru asked with genuine curiosity. Moegi and Udon stood behind him as they waited for his answer. They had forgotten about Abaven who was standing a few feet away, making gasping and choking sounds. _This is the infamous boss who's in charge of them, you got to be kidding me _thought Abaven.

Abaven walked over to where everyone was standing. He took a few breaths before talking. Interrupting the conversation he exclaimed, "Were you the one who taught them that perverted trick?" Naruto put on an innocent face and said, "Konohamaru is the one who came up with harem part, not me."

"How can someone like you possibly be my father?"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Konohamaru. Moegi looked slightly shocked while Udon had his eyebrows up.

"Anyway," continued Abaven, after glaring at Konohamaru for the interruption, " where's my sister? Don't tell me that you deserted her? Wow, you make a great father don't you?"

Naruto suddenly grinned and performed Shadow Clone Jutsu, making a clone of himself. The clone grabbed Abaven by the hand and started dragging down to the village. "We'll talk over ramen," Naruto yelled after the clone and Abaven, "Right after I catch up with some people."

Before he was dragged around a corner, Abaven had time to shout "I hate you so much right now, you know that!"

"So when will he be discharged?" Temari asked the nurse. After visiting the boy again, she wanted to find out when she could take him home. The nurse checked over some papers before replying.

"I'll think he'll be okay to go in a few days."

"What about that group of shinobi that have been here a couple of days?"

"Oh, I would think that some of them may have to stay longer than others but they should all be out in a couple of weeks."

Temari thanked the nurse for the information and went to visit the group even though she was still slightly angry from the remarks some of them had made. Stopping in front of the door of the recreation area, she put on a happy expression and entered the room. There were less shinobi than the last time she had been there. Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi, weren't there leaving Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

As she walked in, she saw everyone, excluding Lee, Shikamaru, and Gai, glaring at a blonde in the center of the room. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Trying to give Abaven some time to chill."

"What did you do to him?"

"I just had him dragged all the way down a cliff to the ramen stand to join his sister. I'd join them myself, but I don't think I'll live if I do that." Naruto put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Who's Abaven?" Sakura interrupted.

"None of your business,"Temari snapped before she could stop herself. She was fed up with everyone today. This day was just going downhill. She was so glad that it was almost over. How did this even happen anyway? All she wanted to do was say was good night.

As she stood there seething with frustration, the others heard a sound outside. The door burst open to reveal two kids. The boy had a spear out aimed at Naruto and the girl was holding on to the boy trying to stop him from attacking. You could hear her whispering, "but he's our father" and "we can't kill him, two wrongs don't make a right". The boy seemed to ignore her as he focused on his target.

Temari whispered to Naruto "I would run if I were you."

Naruto before running off remarked "If I were you I would be the sexiest lady alive."

Leaving Temari to blush at the comment, he avoid the boy standing in the door way and ran out of the hospital with the boy following him. The girl still stood in the doorway wondering what her daddy said the Temari.

"Temari, what did daddy say to you. You're red in the face."

Temari became award that everybody was staring at her for her reaction. "What are you guys looking at?" she said walking towards the door. "I have better things that to watch you guys look like idiots." Sayuri followed Temari out the door but not before saying "Good night everybody" to every shinobi in the room.

The reason everyone was so quiet was because the girl had admitted that Naruto was her father and looked like the splitting image of him except for a few individual things.

Lee was the first one to speak. "I SEE THAT THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH STILL LIVES IN TODAY'S GENERATION. I AM PROUD TO HAVE WITNESSED NARUTO'S LOVING DAUGHTER FOR WHICH I HOPE WILL ALWAYS HAVE HER SPIRIT OF YOUTH."

Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, weren't very happy. _Sasuke goes away from the village and ends up almost dying while Naruto comes back with children. How is that fair? Sakura thought. _

_I go away from the village and ends up almost dying while Naruto comes back with children. How is that fair? Sasuke thought._

Kiba was the next to speak his opinion. "Aww man, wow, she's Naruto's kid, I can't believe that the dobe would have actually mated with someone."

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, "everything's getting so troublesome."

Ino, for once silent, just walked back to her room in silence contemplating over everything that had happened.

Wow, that was the toughest chapter to write. It took me a week just to finish writing it. But I won't abandon the story. Next chapter should go more into the little boy's past even though you got a glimpse of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I've finally come up with an idea for a story and I'll try to make this chapter longer.

_Where is the idiot? _Abaven thought as he walked through the town. He had almost caught up with his idiot father last night only for his father to pull a fast one on him and disappear.

The villagers used to seeing ninjas in town, hardly flinched when Abaven came up to them with a spear in hand asking if they had seen a blond man around. Abaven after asking several people, found a man that had just left Ichiraku's. The man had his hair up into a short ponytail and a scar on his face. The man told him that he had just met up with Naruto a moment ago. After thanking the man, he went on his way to find the man he was going to seriously injure.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Temari along with Sayuri walked down the corridor to visit the little boy. Temari hoped that she would make some progress with him since she had become on more friendly terms with her baby brother, Gaara.

She was also on her way to visit her brother, Kankuro. Gaara had caught him in his sand to keep him from moving so that the crowd could catch up and do what they like to him. Needless to say, Kankuro was pretty pissed at Gaara right now since he now was sporting a limp. He was being kept for observation because of his other injuries.

She decided the visit her brother first. Dragging Sayuri with her, Temari led the way to her brother's room. Knocking first and then peeking inside, she saw that Kankuro was just finishing his breakfast. Barging in causing Kankuro to curse loudly resulting in him getting bopped in the head by his big sis for saying such dirty words in front of Sayuri.

"Idiot, shut up and stop using dirty language in front of kids!"

" She shouldn't be here in the first- OW!" Temari had put him in a headlock.

"Apologize, now!"

"Fine, I'm sorry kid now let go Temari before you break my neck."

Releasing him, she signed loudly as she took Sayuri by the hand and left the room. Before they left however, Sayuri tugged on Temari's arm to stop. Sayuri went over to where Kankuro was now laying and said "I think you put on that tough guy look because you don't want people to know how much of a teddy you really are."

Then she hugged and they left Kankuro shocked. As they walked to the little boy's room, Sayuri looked up to Temari and asked "Can we go visit my father at his apartment?" Temari blushed remembering the night before when he had made that sassy remark about her.

Sayuri was young but not that naïve to not have noticed the blush on Temari's cheeks. She knew something was going on between them and but didn't know what. She shrugged and decided that unless it became dangerous she would stay out of it.

Approaching the boy's room, Temari asked Sayuri to stay outside because of the circumstances of the boy's behavior. Tapping on the door, Temari stepped inside. She could see the boy laying in bed asleep. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she used her hand to sweep the hair out of his eyes revealing a peaceful face. She sat down on the side of the bed and laid his head in her lap. They sat there with her fingers petting his hair gently.

Outside of the room Sayuri sat on a bench with her hands in her lap curious about the boy. _What does the boy look like, does he even have a name? _She turned to look at the old woman that had sat next to her a minute ago.

"What is your name, dear?" the lady asked noticing her staring. Sayuri, embarrassed at being caught staring, whispered shyly

"Sayuri, and can I ask what is your name?"

"Oh, My name is Chichi, but honey why are you here? You don't look like the type to be in a hospital."

Sayuri looked up at the woman and was welcomed with a warm smiling face. Sayuri, deciding the Chichi was trustworthy, let the whole story including the incident of why her and her brother were here, and of the little boy Temari had found. Chichi listened without interrupting, nodding occasionally to send the message that she was listening. When Sayuri had finished talking, Chichi leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

The boy felt soft hands stoking his hair and slowly opened his eyes. He recognized that he was sitting in the blonde woman's lap. He wiggled out of her lap, scared of the how close they were. The last time he had been that close to someone, he had been beaten until he was bruised all over. He slightly backed away, afraid of what she was going to do to him. Temari looked shocked at his behavior and tried to coax him back into her lap. Unsuccessful, she let him climb under his covers.

"Hello there, do you know who I am? I'm the lady that rescued you from the alley that you were in."

The boy shook his head and stuttered nervously "why-wo-would you –help me? Y-ou –do-don't even know me!" His voice turned angry. " I bet you're here to beat me up to. Did my mom send you like she sent the others?"

Temari, who by now was growing upset at the thought of his mother beating him up, tried to calm him down. "Look kid, if I knew your mother and she sounds like a bad person by the way, I would beat her up just so she knows how it feels."

The boy was not convinced. He turned his head to look out the window and ignored her, even as she tried to catch his attention. Sighing, Temari got off the bed and started to walk out the door.

When she opened her eyes, she said "Well, that's quite some story there, but perhaps I can tell you a little bit more about the boy you found. In fact, he's my nephew."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back with another chapter. Keep up the reviews and I may update sooner!! Everyone is finally out of the hospital so be expecting another fight. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about Sakura Saymuchino so she'll definitely be showing up soon.

Sakura Saymuchino crept along the hospital walls, trying not to make any sounds. The first room she reached had a blond girl and a pink haired girl inside unwrapping their bandages. They were fully dressed so that led Sakura to the conclusion that they were about to leave. She left the door before they exited the room.

The next room she approached had a black-haired guy looking out the window, also fully dressed. Looking through the door window, she could see a bored expression on his face.

As she continued down the hall, she wondered where the blonde woman and man were along with the children. She was going to get her revenge. She already had a brilliant idea. The last place, anyone had seen the group was at the hospital so here she was creeping along.

She had been stopped by several nurses who were asking where she was going. She had lied and said to go visit her cousin and had hurried down the hall before they could ask her who.

First, she had to find the little blond brat and take care of her. She figured a little kidnapping would suffice.

"I've finally caught you!" Abaven shouted as he cornered his father. Naruto turned around and smiled before saying

"You caught me. You probably want some questions answered though don't you? Well, how about this, we go to Ichiraku's and I'll give you some answers, okay?"

Abaven, after thinking about the offer, agreed.

They began to race towards the ramen shop.

"Um Auntie Chichi, why is the boy in the hospital?" Sayuri asked, nervous that she would be intruding on private affairs.

Chichi patted the sweet girl on her head and leaned back in her chair and began her explanation.

"Well, darling, the problem lies with my sister, Mika. She was my nephew's mother. She was always very dependent on others. She often told me when she was younger than she didn't think she could survive without help from others.

I suppose that's what made her weak but moving on, she married a wonderful man and together they had Tadashi. Tadashi was so special to the couple. Those first years were so wonderful for them. They were such a family. But then, the later years were ruined when my sister foolishly-

She stopped in the middle of her sentence has Temari came out of the room. Temari looked at the two of them before introducing herself. After all introductions had been made, Temari urged Chichi to go on with the story. She confessed that she had been slightly eavesdropping on their conversation but said it was just because she wanted to know what was wrong with Tadashi. Chichi continued on.

"As I was saying, everything was going great until my sister made a foolish mistake. She cheated on her husband and seeing another man. When her husband found out, it was horrible. I just happened to be there when he found out.

Flashback:

_Chichi sat in the chair talking to her sister excitedly. Her sister had just come back from a vacation and was telling Chichi all about it. The doorbell rang. Mika stood up to answer the door but after she opened the door, she gasped in horror. There was the man she had slept with! The man had brought roses and chocolates for her. Chichi wondered what the man was doing here. Surely, he must know Mika was married, she thought. _

_Mika began begging the man to get out but the man remained persistent and wouldn't' leave the house. Mika began looking at the clock and biting her lip in worry. Chichi looked up at the clock herself and found that it was almost time for Mika's husband to be home. _

_The man still refused to leave and started demanding that he get answers. Mika tried to calm him down but he just got louder. Mika began to cry, telling the mysterious man to get out and that later she would explain. Chichi on the other hand began to get suspicious. _

_She thought, why would some man come over to a woman's house with roses and chocolates unless he was going out with her? That's it; Mika's cheating on her husband! After the revelation however, her heart filled with dread. She was nothing but an innocent bystander to this horrible drama. She could do nothing to stop this. _

_The man had become more violent now. He had taken Mika by the shoulders and shaken her roughly demanding to know what was going on. Mika just continued to beg that he leave. The man fed up with the woman's antics, raised his hand to slap her. _

_Mika froze as she heard a key turn the lock of the front door. You could see the wheels turn in her head as she tried to figure out how to avoid any confrontation. She missed the hand raising though, but she felt it as it collided with her right cheek, sending her to the floor. _

_Chichi gasped this time, in shock from seeing Mika get slapped. _

_Mika's husband opened the door and he saw his wife, her sister and a stranger in his living room. The stranger was standing over his wife looking furious. Chichi was in the corner with her mouth open._

_Mika's husband set down his suitcase and ran to help his wife up. After the task was done, he turned to the stranger and asked him who he was. The stranger answered smoothly that he was her boyfriend._

_A look of confusion settled on his face as Mika's husband told the stranger that that couldn't be possible since he was Mika's husband. The stranger replied that Mika had been sleeping with him for the past four months. _

_Disbelief flashed across his face as he looked to Mika for confirmation. When Mika slowly nodded, her husband went silent and marched past everyone upstairs. When he came back down he held a suitcase in one hand and his son in the other. _

_Handing his son to Mika, he told her harshly that she had betrayed his trust and he didn't think that he could be with her after this. _

**End Flashback**

"In other words, she only had one chance and she messed it up pretty badly. And that led to Mika's and Tadashi life going downhill." Chichi had a grim look upon her face.

Happy New Years!!! Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody I'm back

Hey everybody I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in five months. That's pretty long isn't it. I have been making revisions so you can reread chapters 1 and 2. I have also put several chapters together in one chapter. So if you were worried I'd abandoned the fic, then the worry was wasted. So anyway, sorry this chapter is short, I was just trying to put something out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

??

Sayuri struggled to keep in her tears but one slipped down anyway. Temari and Chichi noticed her distress. Temari quickly came up with an idea.

"Darling, why don't you go visit Tadashi? I'm sure he could use some company?"

The child immediately brightened at the idea and hurried to the door nearby. After she slipped in, Temari turned to Chichi and encouraged her to go on.

Chichi continued on. "I remember afterwards, the boyfriend broke up with her not wanting to be saddled with a kid. Mika and Tadashi had to sell the house because they couldn't afford it. They ended up moving to the bad part of the village. From what I heard they lived pretty badly."

**Flashback**

"_You spoiled brat, you do you know how lucky you are? You could be some rat living on a street. In stead you have a loving doting mother, and this is how you treat me?" Mika spat at her child. _

"_I'm sorry, Mom but I-_

_A slap echoed across the room. Mika grabbed Tadashi and held him up by the shirt. _

"_I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses. Don't you know I love you? Don't you love me? After all I've done for you, you're so fucking pathetic! " _

_She shook him hard as he tried to get out of her arms. She continued her rant._

"_You little bastard, I don't know why I haven't dumped you on the street yet. Maybe that would teach you to be more grateful for what you have! Get out of my sight! You disgust me, your dad should have taken you with him! My life's ruined because of you, you insolent turd!"_

_The mom threw him and his back crashed into the table. Falling on the floor, he carefully crawled to his room where he could lock the door. Before he could get there though, Mika grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back to her. _

" _You know what sport, I'm gonna give you a gift. You're gonna really love me for this and you better say thank you!" She grabbed a needle from the table. On her face was a expression of crazy glee._

"_See look at what I'm gonna do here. We're gonna draw pictures. Now won't that be fun! Been a long time since we did any bonding…"She grabbed his arm as she plunged the needle into his arm. She began to do a spiral-life design that ended with a long line. Tadashi struggled to get out of her grasp. He heard the familiar screams out of his mouth. The pain started to turn his vision black. He faded out and a thud was heard._

_Mika backed up and stood up and kicked the child. " Gosh, I was trying to joke around but ooh look now you have the leaf symbol on your arm." On his arm was a bad try on the leaf symbol. Blood was all around it and excess skin was still attached to it. Mika went to her bedroom leaving her son on the floor._

**End Flashback**

"At the time, I didn't know about all the torture that he went through on an almost daily basis. I thought Mika was being a decent mother. "

Temari was silent as she stared at the door that led to the agonized child.

??

Sayuri slowly walked up to the Tadashi. The boy turned to see who had come into his room. They made eye contact. Tadashi could see hope and determination in her eyes, though the only thing she could see in his eyes were loneliness and pain. She breathed in slowly, trying to think of someway to break the tension.

Sayuri skipped up to the bed and held out her hand to shake hands. Tadashi flinched when he saw the hand reach out. Puzzled at this response, Sayuri tried to wave at him. The boy moved back at the moving hand. Frowning, the little girl grabbed his arm and hugged him.

Tadashi tensed, mentally willing the girl to get away. When he realized he wasn't going to get hurt, he slowly relaxed and looked down at the girl that was holding him. With her blonde hair and light eyes, she looked like an angel. Startled by the thought, he wrestled away from her and looked down into his lap.

Surprised by the action, she tried to look him in the face. His shaggy hair prevented her from doing so. Her rational mind finally told her that she'd forgotten to introduce herself.

Hurriedly rushing to cover up her mistake, she tapped his palm to get his attention.

"Hello there, I'm Sayuri what's your name? Oops silly me, I already know you're name. You're Tadashi aren't you? Your nice auntie is right outside. She's been telling me about you. You seem cool, can I be your friend?"

The clumsy introduction shocked the boy. He had never had the offer of friendship before. He hesitated slightly before he turned to look out the window. Anger flashed across the blonde's face.

"Lookie here, I'm gonna be friends with you no matter what you say so stop being such a meany."

Tadashi replied in defense. "I'm not a meany, and besides that it takes one to know one."

Sayuri gasped. This boy was really asking for it now!

" Well you're a sourface!"

"Cow"

"Poopyhead!"

" Pickle head"

The insults flew as each battled to win. Neither one of them would let up. The insults become funnier as minutes flew by. Finally finishing a round, they both stopped to come up with more. Both were breathing heavily. Tadashi finally stuck out his hand and grabbed Sayuri's hand.

"Yes, I think we'll be friends, very close ones."

??

Isn't that sweet? They're both around the same age so why not? You know that scene was adorable. Come on admit. Don't worry we're gonna get back to Naruto and his son but that's for another chapter so haha! Read and review! I might now update soon if I don't get enough reviews.


End file.
